Dropping the Guard
by Rena Del Ray
Summary: 'We would be honored if you would join us.' It was an invitation not to be refused. Han, Leia & Chewbacca could only speculate what they were in for when the Cloud City's Dining Hall's doors slid shut.


**Dropping the Guard**

An omnious invitation was issued. Princess Leia shuddered a bit from her vantage point behind Han before taking his hand and stepping into dining hall as its doors slid shut. The palpable tension was not only coming from the dark figure of Darth Vader, but it was also about the being standing behind him: Boba Fett. There was no secret to Fett's profession, and Solo had more than a wary suspicion of his being there had something to do with himself. He could cling to the idea Fett was not in Jabba's employ, but in the back of his mind, he knew better.

Lando Calrissian took the initiative, and to the consternation of the rest of his party, began directing them further into the dining hall. "Let us all find a seat," he announced with smooth though strained optimism.

"Apparently, there isn't a choice." Han snarled through a clenched smile.

When Calrissian saw Leia heading to a chair, he moved over to assist. "Allow me, please…"

"No," she snatched it away from his grasp. "I can do it myself."

As much as he could, Han moved into the space between Lando and Leia as to prevent any further attempt at contact. He waited until she was settled into a seat, before he slowly took one for himself. All the while, the one who seemed to have the control over their predicament sat in total silence, as if he could be enjoying the antics of the guests. With no one uttering a sound for a several anxiety-ridden moments, the chamber grew deathly quiet.

Han decided to take it upon himself to get the party going. "So," he snapped as he changed from glaring at Lando, to shoot a cool, even stare at Vader sat at the far head of the table. "Can we do without the pleasantries of getting to know one another better, and cut right to it? We all know we aren't here for much socializing." He leaned forward. "So, let's have it."

"Patience would serve you well."

Leia scooted her chair as far from Vader as subtlety would allow. There was something about the Dark Sith Lord that she could not quite put her finger on. It was more than the intimidation and loathing she had felt the last time in his presence. There was an almost foreboding sensation that she could not shake and it had her bothered. Although to hers and especially Han's irritation, Lando seemed intent on playing the good host. He made sure they had everything they needed as far as the meal was concerned. With Calrissian's ministrations aside, what was more disconcerting was Darth Vader's lack of haste. Leia wondered, and she felt Han most likely did as well, was Vader actually encouraging them to partake in the meal before they got to what so ever would be on the other side of it?

Solo let out a long exhale. "This is supposed to be the calm before the storm? We're here as your captive audience?" He rose to his feet. "Now, what are your intentions?" He was echoed by Chewbacca's growl.

"In due time." Vader gestured for Han to reseat himself.

The Falcon's captain took no heed of the instruction, instead he remained standing and went so far as to sweep his arm over the laden table. For a moment, Leia was anxious that Han was going to begin knocking things off and although it might be momentarily satisfying, it would not help in the long run. "Or is it a last meal before the execution sort of thing?"

Boba Fett who up until then had all but blended into the background, took a step forward as if to create a standoff with Han. Before anything could come of it, Lando moved in himself. "Please, everything will be all right." He darted a sideways look at Fett. "I hope."

With another disdainful glance towards Calrissian, Han slowly sat back down. "Can we get on with this?"

Meanwhile Chewbacca chose to let humans and other life forms alike disregard what they were initially brought there to do, and with his belly making its emptiness known, began helping himself to the more carnivorous offerings on the table. The Wookiee ignored Solo's urging he stop what he was doing for fear it being tainted, but Chewie did not care at the moment. After some minutes had passed, when the Wookiee still remained alert, he gave a satisfactory growl towards Han, who could only respond with a shake of the head.

"There is nothing wrong with anything here," Calrissian leaned in to whisper to Leia. "I can promise you that."

"We do not need your promises," she spat back, a little frustrated with herself at losing her composure. All she wished to do was to get out of there, for she had not trusted Lando, and look where it had gotten them. She had told Han so earlier, but chose not to remind him of that fact at the time.

The Dark Lord at the head of the table seemed content in letting them stew for several moments longer. For what it was worth, except for Leia tentatively taking a couple of sips from her water glass, neither she nor Han touched anything on the table. It really did not matter, for Chewbacca made up for what they did not indulge in.

"I believe we are done here," Vader broke the tension-filled silence as he stood and seemingly with that motion, two squadrons of Storm Troopers, the original group from the dining hall's entrance and another from the rear, came barreling in. Four of them moved over to where Chewbacca had begun to rise from his chair, while three others hurried over to Han.

Chewbacca turned and let out a definitive growl, causing the soldiers attempting to guard him to take a few steps back.

Leia rose from her chair. "What is going to happen now?" The question came in a whisper as two troopers behind her closed in.

"I'm guessing the festivities are to be continued elsewhere?" Han smirked and kept his seat for a few more moments, even when a trooper prodded his shoulder with a rifle. For a couple of seconds he did not move, then in a flash, Solo was on his feet, so fast his chair tipped over. He grabbed Leia and pulled her behind him as he tried to upset the table but unfortunately it was too heavy, and outside of a slight rocking, it did not budge. Chewbacca joined in his comrade's actions and with one swoop of his arm sent the three troopers nearest him hurtling through the air.

Boba Fett had had enough, and was ready to take charge and do what was needed, though his actions were again cut short by Darth Vader's stopping him. Without any exchange of words, the Fett grudgingly retreated and realized he had to continue to bide his time, with the trust that soon he would be on his way to Tatooine with a rather substantial prize in tow. Unbeknownst to the three guests, as well as to Fett himself, it would not be the first time that day Vader would prevent the bounty hunter from causing a tragic end. More troopers came on the run, and with more than a little difficulty, the gathering seemed to be ending as it had began, with the guests being subdued in some fashion. Both Han and Chewbacca were placed into wrist binders.

Once things were all quiet again, Vader's deep monotone of a rasp echoed through the chamber. "It was a valiant display, and for the need, it could have been quite effective. But we are preparing a more efficient method."

There was one final task and one of her guards moved up to Leia with a pair of binders for her as well. She instinctively back away, but was stopped by the trooper directly behind her.

"No!" Han fairly shouted.

Vader's hand waved the trooper back. "I believe the Princess is rational enough to be compliant from here on." Leia said not a word as she stood as defiantly as could be achieved. Another gesture of the Dark Lord's black-gloved hand sent the soldiers leading the three captives out of the rear of the dining hall. Han's over the shoulder glare of scorn towards him was the last thing Lando Calrissian saw as the three were brusquely urged through the doors and disappeared.

"I bet this is a part of the city most tourists don't get to see," Han snorted. "We'll have to give Lando our compliments." Chewbacca growled in agreement.

After going along the long, dim corridor for a good bit, suddenly it branched off to several adjoining ones. There was a slight pause, then the troopers began to separate the prisoners, each heading for a different portal.

"Han," Leia gasped and managed to maneuver over to him, forcing her guards to follow.

"Things will be fine," he assured her, and just as the troopers were pulling them apart once again, Leia managed to reach out a hand and touch his for the briefest moment. "How often have I been wrong?" Although Solo's patented smirk showed confidence, there was the slightest sliver of alarm in his eye. Leia could only try to reciprocate the smile before Han was gone, as was she and Chewbacca as well.

The End. :)

_A/N: This is a favorite not-seen scenario of mine in ESB. I've always wondered what happened after the dining hall's doors closed, and right as that happens, Darth Vader reseats himself. So to me it seems like he expected Han, Leia, and Chewbacca to join him at the table for what they had__ come there to do, instead of them being instantly taken into custody and off to be tortured as the next time we see them in the film._


End file.
